Le soir avant le reste de leurs vies
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Que s'est-il passé pour notre ange et notre démon préférés entre l'attente du bus d'Oxford et le lendemain ?


Titre : Le soir avant le reste de leur vie

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : Good Omens

Genre : Fluff, angst

Rating : T

Pairing : Rampa-Azi,

Notes : Attention spoilers pour le dernier épisode. Genre, gros spoilers.

Aziraphale et Rampa virent le bus arriver.

\- Je pense qu'il faudra que je lui demande de me déposer à la librairie…

Rampa regarda l'ange.

\- Elle a brûlé, tu te souviens ? Lui dit-il d'une voix douce, pleine de tact.

Aziraphale se souvint. Des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Sa chère librairie, ses ouvrages rares et précieux, patiemment amassés depuis plus de deux siècles… Plus d'endroit où aller. Plus d'alliés, plus de raison d'être. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

La voix de Rampa le tira de sa rêverie.

\- Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux.

L'ange regarda le démon. Rampa le considérait avec une expression où se mêlaient douceur, empathie, et un peu d'espoir. Les vieux réflexes revinrent en force, une dernière fois.

\- Je ne pense pas que ceux de mon côté apprécieraient.

\- Nous n'avons plus de côté, mon ange. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous sommes de notre propre côté maintenant.

Aziraphale sembla vouloir méditer cette dernière phrase, mais le bus venait de s'arrêter. Rampa lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Aziraphale l'accepta. Il ne lâcha pas sa main, ni lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bus, ni quand Rampa fit apparaître le prix de deux tickets dans la main du chauffeur, ni quand ils s'assirent côte à côte.

OoO

Le trajet fut long. Le trafic et le reste du monde en général étaient semble-t-il revenus à la normale. Aziraphale pensait. Il était dans cet état second que provoque une succession d'épreuves stressantes, quand on sait que ce n'est pas fini mais qu'on entre dans une période de pause obligatoire qui casse le rythme. C'était presque pire. L'ange avait le temps de ruminer ce qui était arrivé et de craindre ce qui restait à venir. Car ni le Paradis ni l'Enfer ne les laisseraient s'en sortir comme ça.

Plus de maison. Plus de premières éditions d'Oscar Wilde. Plus de Bibles d'Infamie. Plus de tasse en porcelaine à anse en forme d'ailes. Les larmes revinrent lui picoter les yeux. Il n'allait pas pleurer maintenant…

L'ange leva les yeux et vit le profil de Rampa, lui aussi silencieux. Aziraphale repensa à la carcasse fumante et dévorée par les flammes dans laquelle le démon avait parcouru tous les kilomètres de Londres à Tadfield, pour les sauver. Rampa tenait à sa voiture plus que tout, et il l'avait perdue. Et il ne se plaignait pas. Aziraphale eut honte de son propre découragement. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose à Rampa, mais ne savait quoi. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas quittées. L'ange sentit avec surprise le pouce de Rampa lui caresser la main.

\- Tu sais, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, murmura le démon. Tu peux venir chez moi et y rester autant de temps que tu le voudras. Je crois… Je crois qu'on a besoin de se reposer. Demain sera une rude journée.

\- Tu as raison, répondit l'ange en baissant la tête. Merci, Rampa.

Le démon lui adressa un bref sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire.

Avant qu'Aziraphale pût protester, Rampa continua.

\- J'insiste, mon ange. Il y a des choses… J'ai des choses à te dire. Mais je voudrais attendre qu'on soit au calme. Ça te va ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton timide.

Aziraphale sourit et hocha la tête. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main du reste du voyage.

OoO

Le bus s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Rampa et déposa ange et démon avant de repartir. Rampa fit un vague geste et la porte s'ouvrit. Il pria Aziraphale de le suivre et le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du démon se fit en silence.

Rampa ouvrit la porte d'entrée. L'ange fut stupéfait en pénétrant pour la première fois dans les appartements du démon. Tout était parfaitement rangé, sans un objet inutile, dans un camaïeu de tons gris soigneusement étudiés. Une immense véranda laissait entrevoir une jungle aussi luxuriante que frissonnante de terreur. Cette note végétale mise à part, l'appartement ressemblait au Paradis… Aussi vide et froid.

\- Mon ange…

Aziraphale se retourna.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? De quoi manger ?… Ou je.. Je crois qu'il me reste un ou deux livres quelque part…

Aziraphale secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je peux…

Aziraphale s'approcha de Rampa, une expression implorante dans ses yeux fatigués. Rampa comprit et ouvrit timidement les bras. L'ange s'engouffra dans l'étreinte du démon.

Rampa et Aziraphale restèrent longtemps ainsi. Plus de camp, ils avaient décidé de fonder le leur. Plus d'alliés autres qu'eux-mêmes. La liberté et le sentiment de solitude de cette révélation leur avait donné à tous deux le vertige, et ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour rester debout. L'ange sentit les doigts de Rampa lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Mon ange…

Rampa se détacha juste assez pour prendre le visage d'Aziraphale dans ses mains. Il avait déposé ses lunettes sur la table basse et ses yeux dorés lui dévoraient le visage. Il avait une expression crispée de quelqu'un qui contient ses larmes.

\- … Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Aziraphale sembla ne pas saisir, puis comprit. L'état déplorable dans lequel il avait trouvé Rampa, en larmes, avec le Livre.

\- Si j'avais eu un moyen de te contacter plus tôt, mon cher, je t'assure que je l'aurais fait !

Une larme roula sur la joue creuse du démon.

\- Je t'ai cru mort !

Aziraphale lui caressa le flanc d'un geste qu'il espérait apaisant.

\- Je te promets que je ne referai plus jamais cette erreur. Mais attends… Tu… Tu es allé à la librairie ? _Pendant qu'elle brûlait _?

Rampa hocha la tête, peu sûr de sa voix.

\- Pour venir me chercher ? Murmura Aziraphale, dont l'admiration grandissait dans son regard.

Rampa baissa les yeux.

\- Évidemment que je suis venu te chercher, fit Rampa avec une pointe d'exaspération. Quand j'ai vu la librairie en flammes, je pensais que c'était le Feu de l'Enfer qu'ils avaient lancé, pour te supprimer. Je…

Rampa s'interrompit. L'ange le regardait avec une expression qui ne pouvait être définie que par deux mots : « Mon héros ! »

Rampa se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Il se détacha à regret d'Aziraphale et arpenta le salon.

\- Rampa… Est-ce que tu ?...

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas… C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de te le dire.

\- Dire quoi ?

Rampa se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. L'ange comprit qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, il fallait qu'il agisse. Jouer l'oie blanche n'était plus de mise.

\- Alors c'est moi qui vais te le dire, et avec mes excuses.

Rampa se retourna vers l'ange. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

\- Je pensais que j'étais plutôt clairvoyant, mais le phare n'éclaire jamais son pied, pas vrai ?… Je suis profondément et sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, Rampa. Je… Je savais que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi, et je t'assure que c'est réciproque, ô combien, mais… La crainte que je ne me fasse des idées par rapport à mes propres désirs m'a freiné.

Aziraphale leva les mains du démon et les embrassa avec fièvre. Il vit Rampa devenir écarlate.

\- Depuis quand ?…

Rampa baissa la tête.

\- Probablement depuis que tu m'as avoué avoir donné l'épée de feu. Et toi ?

\- Depuis le Déluge. Un démon qui verse des larmes pour les humains ne pouvait être qu'exceptionnel.

\- Je ne pleurais pas ! Il…

\- Il pleuvait, je sais, murmura Aziraphale en souriant. Toutes ces années, je ne savais comment attirer ton attention. Petit à petit, je me rendais compte que mes sentiments pour toi pouvaient te mettre en danger, alors… Alors je tentais de provoquer les occasions de te voir. Innocemment, bien sûr.

\- Donc, la pièce de Shakespeare… La cellule à Paris ?

Aziraphale hocha la tête.

\- L'église ?

\- Là, c'est à ce moment que j'ai eu les plus grandes espérances. Non seulement tu es allé te brûler en terre consacrée pour me sauver, mais tu avais aussi préservé mes livres. Et je m'étais dit, « s'il fait tout ça, c'est que peut-être il m'aime un peu aussi » ? Mais, quand tu m'as demandé l'eau bénite, j'ai craint pour ta vie.

\- Elle ne m'était pas destinée. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus clair. Tu as sans doute cru que j'allais me supprimer avec, non ?

\- Oui. Et sache que ça me tuait de me refuser à toi. J'avais trop peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, j'espérais des temps plus favorables… Avec la crainte que tu ne finisses par te lasser entretemps. Et j'en profite pour…. Pour te dire que maintenant, tu peux aller aussi vite que tu veux, Rampa.

Aziraphale caressa le visage du démon.

\- Ou plutôt, ne te sens plus obligé de ralentir pour ne pas m'effrayer. Mes craintes avaient encore une raison d'être tant que j'étais encore sous les rangs angéliques, ou toi sous ceux des démons.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous à perdre, maintenant ? Compléta Rampa avec douceur.

Aziraphale sourit.

\- Plus rien. Nous avons sans doute ce soir et cette nuit, puis ils viendront nous chercher pour nous donner notre juste châtiment.

\- Injuste, corrigea Rampa. Jamais je ne me sentirai coupable d'avoir protégé des milliards d'individus. Oh, mon ange… Si ça suffisait à te sauver, j'endurerais n'importe quoi à ta place ! Gémit-il en serrant Aziraphale de toutes ses forces, rapidement imité par l'ange.

\- Moi aussi, Rampa, moi aussi….

Rampa et Aziraphale se regardèrent.

Six mille ans de non-dits, de services rendus, à alimenter cet Arrangement comme unique moyen de se communiquer leurs intentions sans risquer d'être brisés par leurs supérieurs et comme prétexte de relations d'affaires pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Six mille ans à réprimer des sentiments de plus en plus intenses et profonds. Six mille ans à devoir faire attention, passer à côté de cet univers auquel les humains avaient dédié quasiment toute leur culture, que ce soit en poésie, musique, littérature, peinture… Et là, ce n'était pas une simple porte qui s'ouvrait pour ces deux êtres, mais l'orée majestueuse d'un monde entier qui n'attendait qu'eux. La main de Rampa glissa vers les cheveux d'Aziraphale. L'ange ferma les yeux et avança le visage vers celui du démon.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Pas d'intervention divine pour les séparer. Pas d'escouade d'archanges furibards pour les arracher l'un à l'autre. Pas de démons braillants qui s'engouffrent dans le salon. Seulement un ange et un démon qui échangeaient leur premier baiser.

Aziraphale sentit son pouls s'emballer et une chaleur profonde monter dans son corps entier. Il approfondit le baiser et entendit avec étonnement le démon pousser un gémissement presque désemparé en resserrant leur étreinte. Rampa avait du mal à rompre la litanie des _enfin enfin enfin enfin enfin enfin enfin_ qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il avait attendu si longtemps, avoir l'ange dans ses bras était l'unique récompense qu'il avait osé Lui demander pour une existence de mauvais et déloyaux services (après tout, si on suivait son Plan Ineffable et que Rampa avait déchu pour une bonne raison, il avait fait son travail en tant que démon). L'ange avait, comme il l'avait espéré, des lèvres plus douces qu'une brise d'été. Rampa était environné de l'odeur de l'ange, qu'il aspirait à petites goulées délicates de connaisseur. La texture de ses cheveux, le grain de sa peau, la largeur de ses épaules, le contact un peu rêche de cette sempiternelle veste, il voulait tout savoir, tout enregistrer. C'était peut-être l'unique fois de sa vie qu'il aurait une telle chance. Si cette vie devait se terminer demain, alors il avait eu l'essentiel.

OoO

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout d'un long moment. Rampa parsema le visage de l'ange de baisers légers, comme s'il était physiquement incapable de s'arrêter de le toucher. Aziraphale recueillit les caresses avec une expression de douce extase. Il ne voulait pas que cette nuit prenne fin. Pas de jour qui pointe à l'horizon. Juste eux deux, et ces caresses. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Rampa qui lui souriait.

\- Mon ange…

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que tu n'en es pas fan, mais les émotions de la journée m'ont bien attaqué… Est-ce que tu voudrais dormir avec moi ?

Aziraphale sourit à son tour.

\- Montre-moi.

Rampa lui prit la main et l'emmena dans les couloirs jusqu'à une chambre imposante, où trônait un lit tout aussi imposant, du genre à accueillir moult idées fantaisistes sur les mille et une activités qu'on pouvait faire dessus. L'instant avant que Rampa n'ouvre la porte, il était couvert de draps de soie noire, mais le démon les avait jugés trop osés et les avait remplacés par de la percale blanche, qu'il estimait davantage correspondre aux goûts de l'ange. Juste histoire qu'il se sente un peu chez lui. Il alla prendre une douche et revint vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un short faisant office de pyjama. Aziraphale resta debout dans la pièce, un peu désarmé.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange…

Rampa fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit une tenue analogue à celle qu'il portait, qui prit deux tailles supplémentaires en une pensée.

\- Tiens, dit-il en la lui tendant. Elle devrait t'aller.

Aziraphale alla lui aussi prendre une douche, s'étonna de l'effet bienfaisant de l'eau sur son corps et se rendit compte du poids des fatigues de la journée. Quand il regagna la chambre, Rampa était déjà allongé dans le lit. Il ouvrit les draps et tapota la place à côté de lui d'un air engageant.

L'ange ne se fit pas prier. Se glisser dans les draps frais était un plaisir vraiment div… Décad… heu, vraiment agréable. Le démon le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le visage, une expression d'adoration absolue sur ses traits.

Aziraphale sentit une torpeur irrésistible lui alourdir les paupières, et se rendit compte que s'il avait autant de mal à lutter contre le sommeil, c'était parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du démon. Un dernier baiser, et ils s'endormirent.

OoO

Le lendemain, Aziraphale aurait un éclair de génie en s'habillant, parce qu'une des phrases du démon lui serait revenue en mémoire.

Ils auraient ensuite décidé d'échanger leurs apparences afin que l'un subisse le sort de l'autre.

Puis, une fois kidnappés par leurs parties respectives, l'ange se serait plongé sans façons dans l'eau bénite, et aurait tenu tête à la cour qui l'avait condamné avec une tranquille et élégante assurance.

Le démon, de son côté, aurait subi la condamnation des archanges sans broncher, comme il était sûr qu'Aziraphale l'aurait fait en allant jusqu'à coller une bonne trouille à ce gommeux de Gabriel, ce qui était un bien maigre paiement pour la façon dont cet archange minable avait traité Aziraphale.

D'ici là, un ange et un démon s'endormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans un luxueux appartement londonien. Une pluie calme tombait dehors, le piccolo des gouttes se faisait entendre par la fenêtre ouverte. Dans son sommeil, Aziraphale étendit son aile au-dessus de Rampa.

Fin.


End file.
